Casey McDonald
Casey MacDonald is the oldest of the McDonald children and oldest daughter. She spends her days at school worrying too much or with her annoying older step-brother Derek. Her catchphrase is screaming "DER-EK". Personality Casey is a nice girl. She only gets really mean when her step-brother Derek taunts her. She is really smart and feisty. Hobbies Casey has a quite a few hobbies, like dance. Casey loves to dance especially jazz and hip-hop. In fact as a kid she attended many dance competitions where she dressed in various animal costumes and won many trophies. She keeps all these memories in an album. She's also a cheerleader and is fairly good at it. She was just a perfect member for the school team. Relationships Derek Venturi Casey and Derek don't get along. They argue scream at each other and get on each other's nerves. They are the exact opposites. They go to the same high school and try to ignore each other in the halls. But, sometimes they notice though that they need each other and do love each other no matter how much they argue. Emily Davis Emily is Casey's best friend. They met on the first day of school and Casey got advice and tips from her. She is also there next door neighbour.She helps Casey out with her problems and other school issues. Nora McDonald Nora is Casey's mom. She helps her children out when she's needed including Casey. Only sometimes do they have issues with each other. Lizzie McDonald Lizzie is Casey's sister there always on the same side and help each other out with there problems. They care for each other and love each other. Casey is also very protective of Lizzie Edwin Venturi Edwin is Casey's step brother and they don't do much things with each other though they do talk sometimes. She is also protective of him. Marti Venturi Mart is Casey's younger step sister. She hangs out with Casey and talks to her a lot but are pretty different people. Casey is also extremely over-protective of Marti and they appear to have a Good relationship. Love Interests. Max Miller Casey once dates Max. The schools quarterback on the football team.Before Casey he was dating Amy the Head cheerleader on the cheerleading team.But after there break up he asked Casey out.They started dating in the episode "Misadventures in babysitting". After a nice long relationship In the episode" Allergy season" Casey thinks she's allergic to Max's jacket making her think there's something wrong with there relationship so after the homecoming dance she breaks up with Max. Truman French Truman is a new kid in Casey's school. He first appears in the episode "61/2" where he rates girls out of ten and only gives Stacey a 6 1/2. Casey starts have dreams of him but when Truman says she likes him but she denies it until the episode "No more Games" where the agree to date. Though in the episode "Truman's last chance" Casey and Truman go to a party together. But when Vicki (Casey's cousin) kisses Truman Casey thinks he kissed Vicki and breaks up with him.But in the second last episode "surprise" they get back together during prom and are still together currently. Sam Sam is Derek's best friend and Casey develops a crush on him in the episode "The Fall" Derek accuses her of her crush when she falls when in front of him twice.Later Sam is revealed to have feelings for Casey as well and they start to date but Derek wants to break them apart but continues to fails.In the episode "Middle manic" Casey and Sam frequently break up and get back together again. By the end of the episode they break up for good. Category:Life with Derek characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroines Category:Canadian characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Siblings